


Truth or Dare

by caek



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 18:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10195751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caek/pseuds/caek
Summary: I wrote this little drabble some time last year and I wasn't doing anything with it, so here you go. Enjoy.





	

The first time they kissed, everyone was present. They were having a celebratory drink that turned into several rounds of shots of hard liquor, and somehow they had regressed back to teenagers with no sense of shame. Naturally, the game of truth or dare reared its ugly head.

“Dare,” Marcus said, offering Sitara a challenging smile. “Do your worst.” Considering the previous round consisted of Josh attempting to unwrap a starburst with his mouth, and Wrench giving the most uncomfortable lapdance ever to T-bone, Marcus was sure it couldn’t get much worse than that.

“I dare you to make out with Wrench.” 

“I thought they did that all the time already,” Josh stated, not making it easy to tell whether he was joking or not. Either way they all erupted in drunken laughter.

“I’ll have you titfucks know, that I, Wrench, am a professional and fraternizing with coworkers is extremely against office protocol.” He was over the top and dramatic, which was pretty much his thing, but it was unlikely that anyone was buying that.

Marcus didn’t do anything that would help sell the narrative that Wrench of all people, was above making out with people he worked with. He moved closer to his friend, crawling toward him on all fours and possibly knocking over a drink on the way to press a kiss to the outside of his mask where his lips would have been.

“Wait, there has to be tongue, Marcus.” Sitara cackled, but her laughter died down when Wrench pulled his mask up just enough to expose his mouth which Marcus kissed just as easily as he had the mask. The kiss lasted a while, and tongue was involved, satisfying the dare. The two of them left very little to the imagination, and Wrench kissed back easily enough that it wouldn’t be a stretch to imagine that they’d been doing it regularly.

Horatio was the one to clear his throat in hopes that they would break it up. “As much as Sitara is enjoying this right now, I think we should continue the game.” Snarky, but endearingly so--a thing he’d picked up at work in Nudle.

Marcus broke the kiss to return to his spot and Wrench flopped down onto his back, looking up at the ceiling with a drunk grin before he tugged his mask back down. “Damn, Marcus. We gotta do that again later.” Wrench flashed a winky face before his best friend attacked Horatio with the next ultimatum of truth or dare.

\---------

The party was winding down and everyone had gone home except for Horatio and Marcus. Wrench was there too, but Ratio had already packed him away in the back seat of his car to give him a ride home. 

“Hey, man. Before I go, can I ask you something?”

“Hit me.”

“You gay? Bi?”

Marcus stared at Horatio for a couple seconds with a knowing smirk before the driver he requested showed up. “Catch you later, man.” he laughed, getting into the car and leaving Horatio with a hollering drunk Wrench in the back seat of his car to drive home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the new chapter of Wait, and it will be out soon. I promise I haven't given up on it.


End file.
